free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Toaru Hichijō no Ichi Koma
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |previous = N/A |next = Mizugi Kaihatsu 水着開発 |current track = Toaru Hichijō no Ichi Koma とある日常の一コマ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 21, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 4:10 |episodes = }} Toaru Hichijō no Ichi Koma (とある日常の一コマ Part Of A Normal Day) is the first track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1. It was released on August 21, 2013. Translation Haruka：FREE! Drama CD. Iwatobi High School Swim Club’s Activity Log. Rei：“Part Of A Normal Day.” [Haruka swimming in the pool] Gou：Haruka-senpai! You can do it! Makoto：Good job, Haru. Here, grab on. Haruka：Makoto. [Makoto pulls Haruka out] Makoto：You shortened your time again. Haruka：I told you, I’m not interested in shortening my time. Makoto：Same as usual, you are. Nagisa：Haru-chan! Mako-chan! I reached my best time, too! Compliment me! Haruka：Nagisa, you’re heavy. Don’t hug me from behind. Nagisa：Ehh, why not? Makoto：Your best time, huh? That’s great, Nagisa. Nagisa：Hee hee. [Nagisa jumps off] But you reached your best time too, Mako-chan, right? Makoto：I’m in pretty good shape lately. Gou：Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, and Nagisa-kun are steadily getting better. Nagisa：Ah, Gou-chan! Gou：You three seem to be doing well but… Rei-kun is… Rei：This doesn’t make sense… my time won’t get better… Gou：He’s upset over how to shorten it… Makoto：Is that so? Gou：I wonder why? It’s not as if his training menu is lacking. Rei：Of course not. Negligence is not in my character. Nagisa：Hmm… Haruka：So? Are you improving your form? Rei：Yes. I watch the DVDs of world competitive swimming and read textbooks to compare them with my form and improve it from all angles, but… Makoto：Hey, Rei, while you’re improving your form, your time isn’t– Nagisa：I know! You should shave! Rei：………What? Nagisa：I saw on a TV program somewhere that body hair acts as resistance against the water. Makoto：Oh, I saw that too. Rei：……So, what exactly are you saying, Nagisa-kun? Nagisa：Like I said, Rei-chan, you just need to shave. Rei：No. Objection hands-down, no way Jose! Nagisa：Ehh, why not, Rei-chan? Rei：Why did you think I would even agree in the first place?! Haruka-senpai, help! Haruka：Nagisa, stop. Nagisa：Don’t stop me, Haru-chan! I’m doing this for Rei-chan’s sake! Haruka：Rei, give it up. Rei：Haruka-senpai!!! Nagisa：Rei-chan. You want to shorten your time, don’t you? Rei：Urk…… No, but that’s… Nagisa：Rei-chan. I think every athlete should aim with all his heart and soul to the top of the sports world! Rei：… Nagisa：So! [Nagisa grabs Rei] It’ll be fine! Let me handle it! Rei：Eh? …N-Nagisa-kun? Why do you have a hold of me? Nagisa：I’ll shave you all nice and clean. Let’s go! To the locker room! Rei：Wai– Nagisa-kun! No! Let me go! Nagisa：You’ll be fine, you’ll be fine! Rei：HOW will I be fine?! Nagisa：You’ll be all shiny and smooth like a baby’s bottom! Rei：Don’t describe it as if I’m in a soap commercial! I don’t want to be like that! Noooooooo!!! Rei：[defeated] “Part Of A Normal Day” continued… Makoto：Rei and Nagisa are taking a long time… Haruka：I’m sure they’ll be back after a little more– [Rei screams] Makoto：D-Do you think Rei’s okay? Haruka：Dunno… Gou：You do have to admit feeling a little sorry for him… Makoto：Shaving off all your body hair to make less resistance against the water is normal among Olympic swimmers, but is there anyone in high school who does that? Haruka：Who knows… Gou：My brother does. Haruka / Makoto：Eh?!Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1